


Mysme Self Ship Story [Hiatus]

by CherriiPeachPop



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Multi, Rating May Change, Self-Insert, Suggestive Themes, Warnings May Change, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriiPeachPop/pseuds/CherriiPeachPop
Summary: Here are some headcanons I have for my self insert story! WARNING: May contain suggestive themes.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked on this story for a while, and I wanted to talk about it here on AO3. As mentioned, the story's rating may change to Explicit and more tags and warnings could be added as time goes by, so please only view if you're 18+ and are okay with such content. Thank you!

Sheri is originally from America, but had always wanted to visit other countries. She eventually travels to South Korea for possibly a week or two. While it was hard for her to get used to being outside her home country, she still enjoys it. But after a few days, she suddenly gets a message on her phone from an unknown user.

Sheri was afraid, refusing to listen to this person at first, and not wanting to visit a random area. However, she eventually agrees and is lead to an apartment. Upon entering, her phone loads a messaging system with some people already talking in there.

  
Everyone in the chatroom becomes shocked. When trying to explain her situation, Sheri not only learns that she wasn't the first person to be lead by the user "Unknown", she was also lead to _Rika's apartment_ of all places. The others explain that Rika is the founder of an organization known as the RFA, which hosts many charities and parties for good causes, but unfortunately has passed away. They all then introduce themselves. Sheri is very worried and feels like she intruded, but tries to be polite. When they ask her to join, she is nervous, but decides to do so.

Over the days of getting to know everyone, she quickly felt more comfortable. She especially got along with 707 and Zen. She loved Seven's jokes and looks up to Zen's hard work. She considers Yoosung a good friend, and they love talking about video games, animals, and cooking. It took her a bit longer to open up to Jaehee and Jumin, but she did so. She wanted to trust V, since he seemed to work hard for the parties.


	2. Sheri (Self Insert/OC)

**Name:** Sheri

**Age:** 25 _(22 in the story)_

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance:** Reddish-Pink medium-length hair, green eyes, fair skin, red flower in her hair, red sweater, white shorts, white socks, and pink/red shoes.

**Alignment:** Possibly Neutral Good

**Birthday:** June 28th _(Cancer)_

**Height:** Around 5'7"

**Likes:** Video games, sweets, cartoons/anime, world culture

**Dislikes:** Dirty things, conflict, mean people, being embarrassed

**Orientation:** Heterosexual

**Favorite color:** Pink

**Favorite food:** Candy

**Bio:**

Sheri is a bit shy, but warms up quickly to those who are open and friendly to her. She doesn’t have good self esteem and tends to worry about what others think of her at times, having the tendency to apologize a lot as well. However, she greatly cares about her friends and wants them to be happy. Having self esteem issues herself, she feels sad when others go through them and worries for them.

She especially loves laughing at jokes, memes, and puns, as well as conversing with her friends. Her interests include playing video games _(Especially Nimtendo)_, watching cartoons/anim_e_, learning about countries all over the world, learning how to cook/bake, and many different fashions. However, she has never played LOLOL. She also gets an interest in watching musicals/theater. She’s never been in a relationship before, but also likes talking about romance.

**History:**

Sheri grew up in the US, with a relatively normal childhood. She was always interested in learning about many countries and wanted to visit South Korea and/or Japan some day. She decides to study Korean and travel to South Korea in her early 20’s, and is also studying other languages.


	3. More Story

As time goes by, Sheri, Zen, and 707 grow closer to one another. Seven and Zen start teasing Sheri more often, which embarrasses her. They then admit that they have gotten along especially well.  
  
They want Sheri to visit them at Zen's house. Jaehee still worries about Zen's career, and seems hesitant on this. Sheri is also hesitant, but with Zen's and Seven's encouragement she decides to visit them. She meets them both in person for the first time, and the three of them are excited. They all watch the stars together, having a great time and looking forward to seeing each other like that again.

But soon enough a strange email from "Mint Eye" was sent to everyone except Seven.

_ **~ Spoilers Below!! ~** _

While Seven was looking into the situation, things started to look bleak. It is revealed that a bomb was planted into Rika's apartment, and he has to go there himself to try to stop Mint Eye from causing more damage. Zen insists on joining him especially since he had a dream about a strange white haired man invading Rika's former home. Despite Seven's protests, they both end up entering the apartment together. They discover that the white haired man is Seven's twin brother, Saeran.

( So I decided that Echo Girl, Sarah, and Glam Choi work for Mint Eye with Rika. Part of their scandals are an attempt to recruit new members.)


End file.
